This invention relates generally to cosmetic stick holder and applicator devices such as lipstick cases, and more particularly to devices of this type which employ a flexible strap operator to actuate a movable product-carrying cup.
Prior strap operated lipstick dispensers have been of square or rectangular cross-section wherein the strap or band was fastened at one end to the product-carrying cup and at its other end to a finger piece which extended outwardly through a slot in the wall of the casing. The strip travelled along an internal guide having a 180.degree. bend, such that sliding movement of the finger piece in a direction away from the open end of the casing caused advancement of the cup and stick product whereby the latter would partially protrude through the open casing end. Frequently the free end of the actuator strip was made sufficiently long and wide (just slightly narrower than the width of the rectangular casing) to extend across the casing open end, so as to constitute a closure therefor when the cup was moved to its retracted position.
There were several distinct disadvantages and drawbacks in these outmoded or unsuccessful prior dispensers. In virtually all prior constructions, the cases were difficult to manipulate and use, since they could not be easily twirled in the manner of a cylinder, when in the hand of the user during application. It is well recognized that such rolling or twirling movement is desirable to facilitate the application of lipstick wax, for example.
In addition, many of the prior devices were frequently complex and difficult to assemble. In some instances, the insertion of the strip and cup into the casing was somewhat awkward and as a result, the assembly time often became excessive. Finally, the prior devices were large and cumbersome in a relative sense, and were not in keeping with the aesthetic requirements of this type of cosmetic article. Also, the filling of the product cup with the cosmetic material or lipstick was often difficult, since after assembly the cup was disposed inside the casing and was not always directly accessible for such a filling operation.